fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Singsweet23
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Singsweet23 to ! Thank you for your edit to the Talk:Jellal Fernandes/Relationships page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 19:09, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Picture Change You can have the wiki community vote on the change of the profile picture of the article using the article's talkpage. You visit the HiLu talkpage for an example on how it is done. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:25, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Image Violation 14:40, March 30, 2016 (UTC)}} First Article Violation This is your first article violation. If you didn't know, here in this wiki we have an Article Policy that you need to follow before editing a page in the wiki. There is also an Article Creation Guidelines that should be observed when it comes to creating a new article to the wiki. Failure to comply with the policies and guidelines will result to the removal of your edit or the blocking of your user account depending on the gravity of your actions. If you have any questions on our policies and guidelines, feel free to leave me a message. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:19, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Second Image Violation This is your second image violation. Before uploading an image to the wiki, please make use of a proper file name. For example, the image image you uploaded is called Jellal and Kagura.jpeg despite Erza being in the picture. Also, you did not add the Fair Use Rationale template on the description section of your most recent uploads. You have one week to complete the task before it gets deleted. Feel free to message me if you have any questions on this. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:18, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Third Image Violation This is your third image violation. You still do not add the Fair Use Rationale template on the description section of all your uploads. You previous images have been deleted and future image without the template will be immediately deleted and you will be blocked. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:54, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Blocked